A Golden Sunset
by Spirited Heart
Summary: Dally's last moments on earth.


**A/N: hey. Here's to my first Outsider's fan fic. It's one of my favorite stories, so I thought it was high time that I wrote a fan fic about it! This one is about Dally's last moments, and how he felt. I think you'll like the end :) **

The second I saw Johnny's head sink back into the pillow, I knew he was dead. I knew that he was never coming back, and I knew that I wanted to follow him. Ponyboy was sitting next to me and acting real quiet-like, not makin' a single sound. Just staring at Johnny. He was absolutely silent, and the quiet of the room was driving me mad. I wanted to scream. Instead, I swallowed, and reached over to Johnny's head to push the dark locks of hair out of his closed eyes.

"Never could keep that hair back…that's what you get for trying to help people, you little punk, that's what you get…" My throat started to hurt. I had to stop the tears from falling. Dallas Winston does not cry. All of a sudden I was angry at Johnny. Why did he have to go and save those kids? I would have let them burn to death. I would have let them all burn. But no, he just _had_ to be gallant. He should have never read that stupid book. But then a thought struck me. _'I was the one who was driving the car'_ my heart dropped. _'If we had stayed at that Dairy Queen for just a few more minutes, buy the time we would have gotten back to the church it would have been too late to save those dumb kids. Johnny would be still alive. It's my fault ol' Johnnycake is dead.'_ Suddenly, and without warning, I jumped up to face the wall and started punching it, pretending that it was me. On any other day, it would have hurt, but I couldn't feel it anyway. Besides, I didn't care.

"Damnit, Johnny…" I begged, as I slammed my fist into the wall, "Oh, Damnit, Johnny, please don't die…" And then, as If possessed by the devil himself, I ran like I had never run before out of that horrible room. I had no idea where my legs were taking me, but I hoped that it wouldn't result in anything legal.

Well, my legs had gotten me to my car, and that was all that they were going to do. When I ran down the hallways of the hospital, I had gotten many strange looks. One doctor even stopped me to ask what was wrong, and I took out my heater and started pulling the trigger. There aren't any bullets in it, so it didn't hurt him, but I never did look back to see his reaction. I hope it scared him good.

I drove up quietly to a grocery store. By then I knew what I needed to do. I can't stand doing anything the legal way, and tonight would be no acceptation. I stumbled in through the door, getting a bored look from the cashier, but that was it. I made my way over to the magazine section behind the precariously arranged display of corn and just started taking magazines. It didn't matter what they were about, as long as they could fit into my leather jacket's pocket. After about ten minutes the cashier finally spoke.

"Are you going to pay for those, kid?" I couldn't help but smirk. Me? Pay? That's about the funniest thing I've ever heard. So I swaggered up to that fool and shoved my heater into his face.

"Are you goin' to make me?" I didn't wait for a response. I just started running. After I had ran out of the store and into the night, and looked for the nearest payphone. When I finally found one in an alley behind the store, I called Darry to tell him what had happened.

"Darry? It's me, Dally. I just robbed a grocery store. The police will be here any minute. I gotta hide. Can you and the gang meet me at the lot? Thanks, Darry." I slammed the phone back to its holder. Well, that takes care of that. I reached into my back pocket and could feel the smooth metal of the heater, and I was calmed. As I started running to the lot, I heard the sirens of the police cars in close pursuit. As my feet pounded against the hard asphalt, I kept hearing words reverberating around my brain saying _Johnny's dead…Johnny's dead…Johnny's dead…it's your fault that he is dead…_

I hear the scream of the police's siren behind me, and I know that I'm running out of time. My legs are going as fast as they can as I fight to get to the park while I still can. The siren is getting closer, and I try to go faster. It's not working, but I don't care.

After what seems like an eternity I finally arrive at the park gate. I see the faint outline of the gang, and my heart leaps. _Maybe I can tell them…maybe I can tell them before it's too late…_

"Kid! Stop! We don't want to hurt you!" a police man yells behind me. See if I care. No one can hurt me. I'm god damn Dallas Winston.

Then I hear a shot echo in the distance, and within a second I feel it impact my body. I feel my lower back shatter, and I start to fall underneath the streetlight. The last thing I hear is the gang's screams of horror in the background, and then everything went black.

_Suddenly I find myself immersed in a brilliant white light. I'm rising up through perfect white clouds, until I reach a golden platform. I see a boy in front of me, and I know its Johnny. He's smiling, and he no longer looks scared. His eyes are dancing with mischief, they way they used to be before the Socs attacked him._

"_Hey, Dally! What took you so long? I've been awfully lonely." We both smile, and for the first time in a long time I'm truly happy. We walk off together into a golden sunset, to live in a place without greasers…Without socs…Just people._


End file.
